


Patronus

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Sam watches as his classmates learn to cast a patronus and Gabriel starts to have a little fun. (Some cursing) Very short work.





	Patronus

Sam sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts class and sighed. They were learning how to cast a patronus and he already made a moose. He didn’t understand why it was a moose and why it made some people laugh and others scream and run when the patronus charged. Gabriel, who made a platypus, had laughed so hard he had to leave the room. 

“Come on Cas, it isn’t that hard.” Dean spoke low, the both of them tucked away in the corner of the room. Sam rolled his head over on his shoulder so he could watch them. Cas looked a little constipated as usual and Dean smiled as he tried to teach the awkward Ravenclaw to cast the spell. 

“I don’t think this is the best place for me to practice the first time.” Cas watched his two brothers out of the corner of his eye. Gabriel had come back in and was playing with his patronus while Balthazar was flirting with a shy Hufflepuff that looked as if she wanted to be anywhere else. 

“It’ll be fine. Just think of your happiest memory” Dean smiled and threw his arm over Cas’s shoulders and Cas blushed slightly. Sam rolled his eyes and went back to watching the room. Crowley keep casting the spell but nothing seemed to happen, that was until an entire table went flying. 

“What the bloody Hell was that all about?” the Slytherin snarled, his wand slightly raised like he was ready to defend himself. The Professor walked over with a frown, and then preceded to walk around the table to the boy. 

“I do believe your patronus is an animal that is invisible. Very rare, a little annoying because you have to figure out what it is without ever seeing it” With a smile the Professor wondered off. Crowley gazed after her for a second before his hand shot up. Sam leaned back in shock but Meg snatched his wand from his hand before he casted his spell. Crowley spun on her but she shook her finger at him and he ended up looking ashamed. 

“That wasn’t good.” Sam murmured under his breath and glanced back to see his brother cast a patronus. It was a large tiger that quietly prowled around the two of them. With a snort Sam turned back as Gabriel landed in the chair next to him. 

“Hey Moose” The tiny trickster leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet up on the table. Sam ignore him and watched the room again. “Why are you being a butt?” 

“What plati-ass hat?” Sam snapped but cringed inwardly when he saw the whiskey eyes narrow. 

“Ooo, that’s how it’s gonna be Moose-squash.” Gabe cracked a grin and cocked his head to the side. 

“Short-stack oddity?” Sam suggested in a slightly bored manner.

“Golly green giant of the Ravenclaw tower.” 

“How about… mini ass of the dungeons?” 

“What about Balthazar? The fuck-boy of the whole of Hogwarts?” Gabe jerked his thumb over to where the Hufflepuff sent his brother flying with a curse. 

“He’ll never learn, and I was thinking more of the pervert of the year.” Sam wrinkled his nose as he felt something tickle his ear and swatted at it.

“Meg would be the nut-job crazy hag.” Sam nodded, thinking about her obsession of the mind. “Cas would be the little angry bumblebee that, well bumbles around. And Dean is a little squirrel.” 

“I think that that isn’t the best description of them.” He chided softly but a buzz made him slap at his ear again. 

“What is with you…. HA” Gabe fell out of his chair and curled into a ball of silent laughter. 

“What the…?” Sam turned and looked around. Buzzing by his head was a tiny patronus that was a bumblebee.

“I am so sorry Sam. I didn’t see it at first and it seems to have a mind as his own right now.” Cas blinked at him in his usual blank manner. 

“That’s yours?” Sam leaned back as it flew around his head one more time before making a b-line straight for Dean. 

“Yes. It seemed to be confused because I kept casting the spell after it appeared.” Cas watched his patronus with a growing smile as it bugged Dean. 

“Oh dear little Cassy! It’s so like you.” Gabe rolled to a sitting position, still giggling as he watched Dean try to duck the little bee. 

“It does seem to enjoy Dean.” Cas followed the patronus as it left Dean to buzz around the tiger that followed Dean. 

“Ugh” Dean groaned and hid his face as the bee landed on the tiger’s nose, making Sam stifle a snicker. “At least it’s better than a moose.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. XP


End file.
